salvame la vida
by ktakn-yeni
Summary: un encuentro en donde las palabras no hacen falta [R&M] pleaseeeee R


AN( ok! Aquí les va otro O.C fic. Es un song fic.. y espero que les  
guste.. y que los disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo. Este song  
fic nacio mientras yo me encontraba en el campo. Sin mucho que hacer y  
llena de inspiracion ( dios! Esas estrellas en la noche te hacen algo o  
que? Jijiji. Bueno bueno. Los dejo para que lo lean.. y por favor opinen  
si les gusto o no. Les aseguro que sus opiniones me dejaran satisfecha (  
Disclaimer( no. Ya les dije que no son mios.. (aunque si pediria a ryan :P)  
  
Sálvame la vida.  
  
Aunque me des un soplo de tu vida.  
Sálvame la mía.  
No me dejes alejar.  
  
Suavemente, su cuerpo rendido ante él. Ella besando sus labios, en cada  
entrega un sentimiento, en cada roce un aire, un soplo. Sus brazos  
recorriendo su cuerpo. Con cada toque una conquista. La desesperación de  
sentirse juntos, las ansias de pertenecerse el uno al otro. Simplemente  
perderse entre sabanas. Ella es quien lo salva, ella es su soplo de vida.  
  
Me disuelvo en el suelo de rodillas.  
Sálvame la vida.  
Cúbreme de espejos.  
Nunca dejes de brillar.  
  
Ella mira hacia sus ojos, y se disuelve en ellos. Se ahoga. En un profundo  
mar azul, se ahoga y se siente salvada. Sus ojos son espejos, y el reflejo  
es ella. Ella y nadie más. Esos ojos son su salvación y no hay nada mejor  
que ahogarse en esos profundos mares azules.  
  
Conque suenes tiempos de vendimia.  
Sálvame la vida.  
No me dejes secar.  
  
El acaricia su rostro. La besa, y toca sus mejillas. Su hermoso rostro, que  
ahora le pertenece a él. Ella lo mantiene joven, joven de espíritu. Lo  
limpia, lo purifica, lo perfecciona. Lentamente sus manos se mueven hacia  
los costados, hacia sus brazos, su cintura. Su toque se eleva, pasa por su  
estomago, besa su ombligo. Se hunde en ella. Toca sus costillas, sus  
pulmones, el aire que, afortunado viaja por sus interiores hasta salir por  
sus labios. Sus manos llegan a su corazón, su oído se apoya en el pecho de  
ella. En sus latidos. Él siente su vida, su juventud, eso es lo que lo  
mantiene vivo. Lo que no lo deja secar.  
  
Soy el alma atrapada en tu risa.  
Sálvame la vida.  
Cúbreme de espejos.  
Nunca dejes de brillar.  
  
Ella siente su oído en su regazo. Sus manos que viajan por su cuerpo,  
provocando escalofríos por todos los rincones de su ser. El solo que por  
parte de él la vuelve loca. El la mira y ella se sonroja. El le sonríe, y a  
ella se le detiene la respiración. Simplemente se siente atraída a esa  
sonrisa. Su alma se rinde ante ella. Lo besa, lo besa de una forma  
desesperada, como si no hubiera mañana, como si no hubiera futuro. Intenta  
ser salvada, intenta ser salvada por el brillo que los ojos de él dirigen  
hacia ella. Intenta hundirse en aquella sonrisa que le salva la vida. Lo  
abraza y lo atrae hacia ella. Trata de que sean uno. Cuerpo y alma.  
  
Una nube.  
Para tu luz.  
Una nube.  
Para tu luz.  
Oh... pero que llueva todo el dia.  
Sálvame la vida.  
  
El y ella. Juntos, solos, sin luz que los acompañe, solo los truenos, que  
iluminan el cuarto de vez en cuando. Que deja en vista la escasez. La  
escasez de luz, de paredes sin ventanas, de la sabanas y ropas en la cama.  
Que deja en vista el calor, la pasión de dos cuerpos, que incluso inhibe el  
frío de la lluvia que ha caído todo el día. Esa pasión que manifiesta  
tantos sentimientos, todos incomprendidos por los demás, pero tan similares  
entre los dos seres.  
Ese calor aumenta, y la pasión se descontrola, ambas almas se han fusionado  
y han entendido el deseo del otro.  
  
Aunque me des un soplo de tu vida.  
Sálvame la vida.  
Cúbreme de espejos.  
Nunca dejes de brillar.  
  
Ambos cuerpos rendidos el uno al otro. Ella duerme, descansa en el regazo  
de su acompañante. Este la mira, la observa, la cuida. Cubre a ambos con  
una sabana, y enlaza sus brazos alrededor de la figura durmiente. SU figura  
durmiente, y deja que su cuerpo se rinda finalmente al cansancio y el  
sueño. Ya es tarde, pero aun asi se permite disfrutar del momento. Deja que  
su mente sueñe con ella, que sus brazos sientan su cuerpo rendido a él.  
Simplemente se deja ser feliz.  
  
Una nube.  
Para tu luz.  
Una nube.  
Para tu luz.  
Oh... pero que llueva todo el dia.  
Sálvame la vida.  
  
Sálvame la vida --  
lucybell  
  
Ktakn_yeni 


End file.
